fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Hellfire
Hellfire is a fictional comic character who appeared in the written membership list from the scroll where Sunglades found before the Zemo is trying to figure out who Hellfire is. Unexpectedly, the Zemo did not realize it was Juley Juneby, the one who will become the most powerful hellfire powers to reduce any volcanic powers, severe heat temperature, and fire storms. The Zemo did not want it to be Juley Juneby, but they accepted that is what it should be like this as they have to prepared for the worst. Before Hellfire, she has the potential energy yet to be released to limiation on higher level of powers on the scale. When she thought her father was dead, she found her dad alive and her dad told the Zemo many times not to let her come near him. Her dad explained if she came near him as her memories flooded her and she is not same. The Zemo asked him what does he mean by that--she's not same. He said, "Hell of fire. Hell of storm. Hell of everything. Destruction. You all are supposed to kill her before she transformed into a destruction of the Earth. The Zemo told him that she saved the lives of the Zemo many times. They refused to kill her. He will kill her even if he has to. He is trying to kill her. He shot her with her head. She died, but she reborn. She said, "What are you doing this to me, dad?" He said, "You know that you know I am right and I am sure you would understand why I had to." She said, "No, you are wrong for real. If that is what you wanted me to die, then the Zemo would have destroyed, and the monster would have killed you. Is that what you wanted?" He is in a deep shock to ask her, "How do you know about that monster?" She said, "I ve been seeing the mysterious monster coming after you. I never understand why." Few years later, she left the Zemo when she finally remembered what happened to her mother while her foe faced her and threatened to kill her. She realized this monster who killed her mother and her before. She destroyed the monster, but the monster is made of machine. She took a machine to the cosmic universe and sent it away to black hole. Shocking her father and the Zemo by learning that she had to destroy it with greater good, her father can not believe this would happen to her later. She told him, "You should be doing this becuase you are a Tree. You need to find me when I burn you with your anger. This is what we can not be destroyed by ourselves." She left the Zemo and told the Zemo that there is no need for the Zemo to let her father kill her many times. She informed the Zemo that she can forgive the Zemo, but she can't. She joined the Sunblacers and reminded Sunglades of back long time where she was angry, hot tempered, and self-destructive. She is written in the future where the New Xiamen that she joined later. She explains why she is not interested in the Zemo anymore because of the Zemo is not allowing her to join their rank because of her young. She's the only one who gave the Zemo a new taste of her raw power--Hellfire where nobody can survive that power. When the future is reversed by the time compressor, Hellfire is no longer Hellfire and that girl is actually Rhamshey, the most threatening lethal weapon in the Earth. Three-headed phoenix is trying to threaten the monster force by leaving Juley dead where the OEAUI found her lying there in the desert of Arizona. Category:Character Category:Sunblacers Category:O.E.A.U.I. II Category:Zemo Category:Zemo Squad Member List